


O Presente

by carolss



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Então, você e Carmen, amigas ou mais ?”





	O Presente

“Então, você e Carmen, amigas ou mais ?”

Essa era a perguntas que Elena mais tinha ouvido das pessoas após ela ter começado a contar para os outros que ela era lésbica. Sua mãe fez a pergunta, assim como seu irmão, Schneider, Alex, até sua avó.

Sob circunstâncias normais isso levaria Elena a fazer um pequeno discurso sobre como a idéia de que duas garotas não heterossexuais não poderiam ter um relacionamento exclusivamente platônico era muito preconceituosa e segundo Carmen ela nem tinha certeza se ela era bi realmente, ela apenas tinha ficado com caras e ela nem achava Buffy tão gostosa assim (o que Elena via não apenas como um sinal de heterossexualidade mas também de loucura).

Mas não daria pra fazer isso sem se sentir como uma hipócrita, porque havia muitos momentos em que ela se perguntava se algo poderia acontecer entre elas, e quando elas se abraçavam as vezes sentia bem dificil resistir o impulso de beijá-la também.

Então ela apenas dizia :

“Amigas”

E esperava que ficasse por isso mesmo.

As vezes ela pensava que talvez ela devia se sentir agradecida por Carmen ter se mudado para Texas, assim ela não corria o risco de fazer algo estúpido que arruinasse a amizade delas. Toda a sua vida ela estivera esperando por ter uma amiga como Carmen e ela não ia perdê-la por causa de uma paixonite idiota. Mas era difícil fazer isso quando ela sentia a falta de Carmen tanto.

E aí Schneider trouxe Carmen para o seu aniversário como um presente surpresa.

.

.

.

Depois do que deveria ser a dança pai e filha, Elena vai pegar um pouco de ar no lado de fora. Ela estava bem realmente, seu pai era um babaca mas em compensação ela tinha uma mãe incrível além de várias outras pessoas. Mas ainda assim doía um pouco.

Pouco tempo depois ela ouviu a porta se abrindo.

“Eu estou bem mãe você não precisa se preocupar” Elena disse sem olhar.

“Eu não sou a sua mãe” Carmen disse.

“Oh, oi” Elena disse se virando.

“Cara o seu pai é péssimo”

“Eu sei”

“Sua mãe é muito legal no entanto”

“Eu estava apenas pensando isso”

“Eu gostei das combinação de calças + tiara, você se incomoda se eu roubar o look ? Só que com a adição de mais preto e possivelmente algumas tachinhas”

Elena sorriu.

“Sinta se livre para roubar...e eu gostei do seu vestido, embora a maquiagem tenha me surpreendido, o Texas conseguiu trazer o seu lado de southern belle a tona ?”

“Nah. Isso é culpa da sua avó, ela foi bem insistente que eu não poderia vir para a sua festa parecendo como uma vampira”

“Ignore ela. Eu gosto da sua maquiagem normal”

“Eu entendo o que você está dizendo. Você acha que eu pareço feia assim” Carmen disse com o seu tom monotono de sempre mas Elena tinha certeza que ela estava a provocando um pouco, e talvez até...flertando ?

“Não, o que eu estou dizendo é que você parece bela de qualquer maneira”

“Obrigada”

E Elena não tem certeza pela falta de luz mas ela acha que Carmen está com as bochechas um tanto vermelhas. É muito dificil resistir beijá-la naquele momento, mas Elena faz porque elas são amigas e ela mora longe, e coisas seriam complicadas demais.

Mas Carmen por sua vez não resiste.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois elas voltam para a festa, e Elena vai até Schneider e ela faz ele prometer que ele nunca contaria isso para ninguém, especialmente sua avó, mas o presente dele havia sido o melhor de todos.


End file.
